Queen's son: The First Demi-God
by GreatPaladin
Summary: They worship his younger siblings, his step-father cheats on his mother making her bitter and cruel, now after the battle of heaven is done its time for the first child of Hera to meet his mothers side of the family, how will they react with their older sibling and eldest nephew and Zeus better watch out for this Demi God has a score to settle.
1. Oc profile

_**The Queens Child: The First Demi-God**_

**Author's Note: Ok here is my second OC profile for this story so onto the sorry about getting the lore wrong havn't been able to get much interms of info for Diablo so I will try and keep it close to the games but might change it to go with how I want this story to go.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Diablo they belong to their respected owners, I only own my Oc and any weapons made.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXx**

Name: Alexander Imperius Kane

Age: (physically) 18, (chronically) 20,000 years old

Race: Celestial ( Half God and Half Archangel)

Parents: (Mother) Hera, (Father) Imperius

Hair: Wavy short chocolate-brown hair

Eye Colour: Brown

Skin Tone: Peach like his mothers

Height:(Human form) 6ft 5inches, (Angle form) 7ft 8inches

Weight:(Human form) 250lb, (Angle form) 400lb

Body Type: (Human form) Martial artist build but slightly more bulky also more defined

Clothes: When Alexander is in human form he wares a black button up silk like dress shirt with a crimson red tie and he wares a pair of black dress trousers with a belt with the buckle having a gold peacock on it and he wares a pair of white socks and a pair of black loafers. In Angle form his armour is similar to his fathers but not as bulky and the helmet is shaped like berserker from fate/zero(Don't own ether) and his wings are a very deep amber colour.

Personality: Calm, intelligent, Polite but is very out spoken saying what he is feeling, tactically Sound in Battle, Only shows respect for people he thinks deserve it.

Power: His father's ghost like movement, Almost godlike strength, skilled in all forms of weapons, hand to hand combat and flight, super speed, inhuman reaction timing, super human agility, heightened senses and his father and uncles powers.

Hobbies: Training, drinking fine wine, reading and studying.

Likes: His Mother and Father, his father's side of the family.

Dislikes: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades but not as much because they cheat on their wives, arrogance, has a very slight distrust of humans.

Bio: After his mother and her siblings had finished their fight with their father she wanted to get away so she went to the Diablo universe were it was only 100 years after heaven and hell were made, meeting a much younger Imperius who isn't as arrogant as he is later in life, Imperius was attracted to Hera's spitfire personality and her to his life of honour, only after about a year Hera was pregnant and gave birth to Alexander who looked similar to Hera not that Imperius was surprised because angles don't really have human forms. Being born both half god and half angle Alexander matured at a quicker pace because after 2 years he looked like a 10 year old which made him start his training but his mother had to leave because she stayed in his fathers universe longer than she should but she said she would write to him about everything that was happing in her universe, after 100 years Alex had gain the rank of archangel like his father but no title because Alex said he wanted to wait having his father and the other archangel agreed, then the fight against hell started and for most of his life Alex was in battle fighting against thousands of demons from the weaker ones to the more powerful ones and finally after about 20000 years the battle of heaven is over, Diablo defeated and now Alex's father thinks it's time to go be with his mother and meet her side of the family who Alex knows only from his mothers letters and now lets see how the Greek Gods will handle the first demigod whose powers can match their own only the fates can tell.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

**Author's Notes: Well that's my next Oc but again I wont start any other story till Child of Love is done this is just to get feedback and any way please review.**

**Paladin out.**


	2. The Origins Of The First Demi-God

_**Queen's Son: The First Demi-God**_

_**Chapter 1: The Origins Of The First Demi-God**_

**Author's Notes: Hey Paladin here this chapter has been swimming in my head for sometime and because of internet problems, so I couldn't post this but when the Internet works again then this will go up but anyway seems people like this idea so here is Chapter 1 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any elements of Diablo in this story all credit goes to their respectable owners. I only own my oc and any weapons I made.**

"Character speech"

_"Character Thinking"_

_' FlashBack'_

**"Godly/Titan/Angel/Demon Speech"**

_**'Charm Speech'**_

_**Timeskip**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hera, Queen of Olympus sat on her throne as she thought about how the mortals and the other Gods call her cruel, vile and cold because of the way she acts but they don't seem to know how it feels sure some mortal women and sometimes men get cheated on by their spouse but that's nothing compared too century's of being cheated on which hurts both her feminine and godly pride because her husband the king Zeus rather lay with a mortal women then stay loyal to her a goddess someone that the mortal woman wish they could look like but not only dose it hurt her pride as a woman but also it feels like an insult to her position as the goddess of marriage and to her it feels like Zeus is slapping and insulting her by cheating on her for another women but not only sleeping with them but also having children with the very same women, so she punishes the women and children of her husband this is why the mortals and Gods call her names but she doesn't care because she knows that there is one person who wouldn't judge her because he knew her before she married Zeus, a person who had a larger place in her heart then her husband and that person is Alexander, her first child and also the first demi-god.

It was back when she and her other siblings had defeated their father Kronus, and she was happy to finally be free of her coward of a father's stomach because he ate her and her other siblings over a prophecy only to be tricked by his hidden and also youngest son Zeus into throwing up her and Zeus's other elder siblings up and so after a hard fought war they had won and the only thing Hera wanted to do was to get away from the war-torn ground but also away from her younger sibling who couldn't take no for an answer. So she went to the fates and asked if there was away to get away for a while and the fates answered with saying she could go to another dimension but only for a short while but even though she heard this part Hera instantly agreed and asked to be transported which the fates did and in a blinding white light Hera was gone.

High Heaven the home of the Angels, this is were Imperius archangel of valor calls home it has been only 100 years since the High Heaven and Hell were made. Imperius was walking around High Heaven after he and his brothers and sister had a meeting over some affairs, as he was walking Imperius stopped because he was blinded by a bright white light and when he could finally see again he saw a being of some kind female from her shape but she didn't have armour or wings confusing Imperius but then he felt the power coming off her in waves making him tense summoning his spear and got into a battle stance and waited to see what the being would do. Hera blinked her eyes in hopes of getting rid of the white spots in her vision which thank the fates had cleared up only to see some sort of armoured being with what looked like energy wings on its back in a battle stance with a spear but like Imperius **(not that she know his name yet)** she also felt his power while not as large as say her fathers it could easily best her other siblings like Poseidon and Zeus and maybe Hades, which put her on edge but then stopped and tried to take the safe passive approach to this. "Hello" Hera started " My name is Hera I come in peace" Imperius tensed at her word but replied "**My name is Imperius and who are you, how did you get into High Heaven."** Hera was thankful that the armoure-Imperius she mentally corrected herself could speak her understand her, so Hera began to tell Imperius about who she was and why she was in High Heavens which Imperius answered with that she had to follow him to the throne room to talk with his family.

The talk with the other archangels went fine but they said that Imperius would watch her to make sure that what she said wasn't false which Hera agreed too. For about 1 year Hera had stayed in High Heaven and to say she loved it would be a understatment but not only did she love High Heaven but she also started to have feeling for Imperius her watcher who unknown to her started having feeling for her to, Hera was drawn in by Imperius's noble attitude, the way he inspired the other angels was amazing. Imperius was drawn in by Hera's spitfire personality because when ever he did something she didn't like she told him and defiantly listened because one time he had accidentally entered her room when she was changing, and while he admired her beautiful body her face turned bright red in anger and embarrassment and the next thing Imperius knew he was kicked square in the nuts and while he had armour on he still felt it and then Hera started threating him stating that if he should walk in without knocking she would find away to castrate him with a rusty knife which would, if he had a human face pale as he began to shack his armoured head frantically and from that moment on Imperius learned that wrath of a woman.

2 years have passed and Hera gave birth to a healthy baby body who looked just like her in both hair, eye,and skin colour not that Imperius was surprised because as Hera had seen that the Angels of High Heaven don't have a human form not that Hera cared she loved Imperius and he loved her. 2 more years past and we see a 10 year old boy spinning what seemed to be a staff with two long sword blades at the end, the way the child flowed through the moves as he practised with his weapon was as if the child and the weapon were one, when the child stopped you could finally get a clear look at them. The child was standing about 4ft 8inches tall for someone his age but in actual fact this child was Alexander Imperius Kane eldest and first son of Hera and Imperius, know most would be wondering how a 2 year old could look 10 well it is because he is half god half angel that he matures at a faster rate that for the past year Alexander has been training with his uncles and father in battle and strategy, at the side you could see Hera looking at her son with pride but sadness could be seen in her smile because she had gotten a message from the fates saying that her time was up and it was time to return, Hera told Imperius and Alexander this both were sad but knew that she had to go Imperius had asked if Alexander could stay in this dimension which Hera was quick to agree to stating that she wanted him to learn of how to fight and control his angelic powers before coming to stay in her dimension and so Hera stud up and walked to her son who had stopped his training to look at her "You have improved greatly my little angel" Hera said in a loving tone making Alex blush slightly before he turned and pouted "I had thought a had asked you to please stop calling me that mother" Alex muttered making Hera laugh before she brought him into a hug "Yes you did but no matter what you will always be my little angel, you had better remember that" Hera said with laughter in her voice making Alex nod before he sighed "Im going to miss you mother" he said with Hera answering "and I you but don't worry I have asked the fates if we can send letters to each other and the fates agreed saying that they would personally drop each letter off themself" when she finished saying that Alex was surprised but also relieved that he could still keep in contact with his mother. Hera sighed as the signs of the fates bringing her back started "I have to go know my little angel and tell your stubborn father I said bye for me ok" Hera said with tears in her eyes with Alex nodding and with that Hera was gone in a flash of light

**xXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxX**

When Hera returned was surprised that very little time had passed because she had been gone for 4 years had in reality only been gone 4 months not much had happen just that Zeus had become King and taken the sky, Poseidon had taken that sea and Hades had taken the underworld. Zeus had started to go after a titan he had fancied and many of the other Gods had asked where she went Hera had only said away to get away from the war-torn battle field all the Gods accepted that answer. As the century's went by Hera kept in contact with her son, she was the first to send a message saying she had married Zeus finally after all his advances and also became queen of Olympus and Alex had answered that it was great and that his uncle that was the archangel og knowledge had given him a full copy of his powers so that if there was any knowledge Alex wanted all he had to do was think about the knowledge and he would have it in seconds but he said he would train because he used the power to learn all know weapon and hand to hand fighting styles, another time they sent Hera had sent Alex the message of when Zeus had first cheated on her with Alex answering back that he wished he was there to castrate him making Hera fell much better Alex **(Calling Alexander Alex now because it is easier to type and also it is a nice nickname.)** also put in his letter that he had been given the title of archangel but no domain because he said he was still to young for it. One of Alex's more important letters was about how the war with Hell had started and that he had already destroyed over 1000 demons because the demons tried a large force against High Heaven but was easily defeated but that didn't stop Hera from worrying about her son.

Another letter Hera sent talked about how she threw Hephaestus off mount Olympus and how she hated herself for doing it but she was so angry at Zeus for cheating on her again and she was also angry at herself for letting him do it which Alex conferred her, threw his letter saying that while what she did is wrong it shows she is not a monster because she is tearing herself up inside about it. One of the final letters Alex sent talked about the appearance of a third world that was inhabited by beings called humans which surprised Hera because when she was there only High Heaven and Hell was there and for the mortals to show up would cause trouble and she wasn't wrong because the letter continued to say the archangels of High Heaven talked about what should be done about the humans and when Alex's father Imperius said to destroy them the others especially Tyerial and **(For the Life of me can't remember his name)** the archangel of knowledge stated that Imperius was just a warmonger but never bothered to let him say why which Hera was curious about why her ex**(Real because she is regretting marrying Zeus)** Lover wanted to destroy the mortals and Alex stated his father told him was that Imperius had no personal grudge against the humans but that High Heaven was at war with Hell and he saw that humans were that greedy for power they are willing going to the demons to get that power giving the demons an advantage against the angels because the demons can use the humans to fight as well as themself while angels are limited in number compared to the massive army the demons could have with the humans as their pawn, this bit of info made Hera agree with what Imperius was saying because she thought that she would do the same thing not out of spit more of to stop the enemy's of her home from getting an advantage over her and her home in a war, but Alex went on to say the humans were spared and the archangel of knowledge just vanished after the meetings.

Alex's last letter was at the end of the battle for High Heaven which he talked about the fall of Diablo a very powerful Demon but with the help of Nephalem (much to his father's annoyance) they had defeated Diablo and the High Heaven was saved and the war was done, this news made Hera's heart soar with joy at this because after hearing that her husband had another demigod child EVEN after he sweared on the river Styx that he wouldn't anymore he still did it which made Hera feel like hurting something (namely Zeus) but hearing that her first son is no longer in a war swept away her anger right then and there. Then Alex went on to saying that his father wanted him to come over to her dimension to live saying he has been here longer than he should have but because the war he had to stay also his father had asked him to say he was sorry for the wait, this made Hera smile remembering why she fell in love with Imperius but then Hera remember that her son would be coming over to her dimension and she was over joy that after so long she would be able to see her little angel (which she is going to tease Alex with) again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

On the top of the replicated Eiffel tower in Las Vages a portal opened up and a figure came out of it, the figure was male standing at 6ft 5inches with a black silk dress shirt and a crimson tie tucked into a pair of black silk dress trousers held up by a belt with a gold peacock buckle and to finish the clothes off were a pair of white socks and pure black leather loafers, the clothes showed that the male had a body that a very experienced martial artist could tell was made from hard work but was more bulky but not by much with broad shoulders that could be seen from the shirt that fit him like a glove, the mans chocolate-brown hair was shoulder length and had a wave like look to it and he also had a pair of piercing brown eyes that seemed to glow with power. This was Alexander Imperius Kane first child of Hera and Archangel with the powers of the other Archangels that they gave him before he left.

Alex took in the seen before him before using the powers of the archangel of knowledge and got all info of the world and to say he wasn't overly surprised by what the mortals had accomplished because unlike his own mortals these ones didn't have the power of magic so they developed their technology instead of their bodies but he digressed that was before he sensed a very strong but very familiar energy signature appear behind him "Hello mother it is good to see you again" Alex said in a deep rich tone that would make any woman swoon but to Hera it was filled with loving tone a son used for his mother "Hello to you too my little angel" Hera answered and got a laugh from Alex how turned to look at his mother and said "knew you wouldn't stop calling me that even after all this time" Hera just smiled at this as both of them shared a mother/son hug "So what are you going to do know that you are here and how much time has pasted since I last saw you my little angel" Hera asked with Alex stepping back before saying " I was thinking of looking about this world and while the mortals themselves don't interest me but their inventions and fighting and weapon styles do, and for time since you left as you know time moves slower here" Alex stated with Her nodding "Well over 20,000 years have passed" when Alex said this Hera was shocked to know that she missed so much of her sons life but then Alex said "It is fine mother I know why you had to leave so don't worry now I think it is time we part I will visit you in Olympus when I can but as I said this worlds discovers have me intrigued but not by much" Hera nodded because she had to get back before Zeus or the other Gods notice her gone "I will see you again then my little angel don't get in trouble know you hear" Hera said and finished with a strict motherly glare which Alex just chuckled and nodded with this Hera teleported back to her palace in Olympus leaving Alex on his own. Alex just turned to face the view and whispered "So will this world bring me some entertainment? Only the fates know and that's what makes it so fun" he finished with a grin before disappearing in a ghost like form** (Imperius's movement ability)**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxX**

**Author's Notes: And that is the first real chapter of Queens son hope you like it and just to say because of how busy I am going to be I am going to be bouncing between my three stories which I really don't want to do but with school work starting to piled up I am going to be very busy, so some times I will only update stories one at a time but like right now I might update in bulk so just a heads up. so please review.**

**Paladin out.**


End file.
